narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies Turned Friend
Tenzo Yamakira had been training since six o'clock in the morning, it was currenty five in the afternoon. It wasn't only the physical training that was tiring him out - it was also the mental training. He hadn't talked to another human for six months. Currently he was training on the tropical island known as Kogeta Shima. He was currently training to become a Tuatara Sage. Inhabiting the island were a few species of flora and fauna but mainly Tuatara's and Carnivirous plants. Luckily Tenzo's training was nearing an end. In three days he was going back to his home village, the hidden leaf. What could go wrong? Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari were just about dead tired. After having assaulted the Five Kage Summit and killing Danzō, they were on the way home. It wasn't easy thinking about home, as it was destroyed a few days ago by someone named pain. That someone was the leader of an evil organization named Akatsuki. Naruto, Sasuke and Hikari were able to defeat the man, but not before sacrificing many shinobi of the village. And then right after that, a Five Kage Summit was held to discuss the actions of the Akatsuki. Sasuke heard that the man that nearly made his brother killed his entire Clan was attending. In a bout of vengeance| Sasuke pulled Naruto and Hikari to help him raid the summit. They successfully managed to breach the venue, and declared war. Well, not literally War. The trio were stopped by the other Kage and fought a hard battle through the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage. Gaara refused to attack them. However, in all of that scuffle, Danzō managed to escape. The three immediately abandoned the fight but not before explaining why they had attacked the summit. A confrontation arose on the Samurai Bridge. It was the three chūnin versus an elder of the Leaf. A harsh battle ensued, nearly draining them of their chakra, but they emerged victorious. The three supported each other until Sasuke summoned a hawk to take them home. However, he forgot to tell the hawk in which direction home was. ---- Sasuke awoke on a sandy beach. He stared around and saw Naruto and Hikari, also dozing. He groggily got up and made his way toward them. He shook them, saying, "Get up!" Hikari stirred first and she rolled directly into Sasuke's lap in a way that made her cleavage rub against his legs. He said more urgently, "Get up, guys!" They both sat up in the sand and looked around. Naruto asked, "Where the hell are we?" Sasuke replied, "No idea." Hikari added, "The place has a sweet beach, at least. Im itching to take a swim." Sasuke glared at her and looked at the sky, searching for his hawk. He saw nothing. Either he went past the time limit of the summoning or the hawk went somewhere else. He got to his feet, then brushed off his legs. "Well, we should walk around. Figure out where we are." Sasuke crept along the beach, his ears cocked for any sound. Then, he heard it. The grunting of somebody. Sasuke made a gesture, telling his friends to stop in place. He had his hand on his Kusanagi Sword and quickly drew it, placing the point on under the man's chin. "Who are you?" he exclaimed, "What is this place?" To the right and left, Naruto and Hikari stood, both in their respective chakra modes. "My name is Tenzo Yamakira and this island is Kogeta Shima." Tenzo answered. Suddenly he flickered away in a flash of lightning, appearing behind the three nin. "Why have you come to this island?" Tenzo asked. On the edge of the beach a hissing noise could be heard. It almost sounded as if the plants were talking to each other. "It seems that you won't be able to leave as you have little chakra remaining after your fight with Danzo Shimura." Tenzo added observing their movements. Naruto muttered, "Careful, Sasuke. He's a user of Sage Mode. He's more powerful than Danzō and Pain." "Shut up, Naruto," Sasuke muttered. Even ''if I say that, I don't think I can fight in my current state.'' He glanced over at Naruto and Hikari. And they're not in a good state either. Naruto nodded. If we're going to fight, we go out together. Sasuke glanced at Hikari. Same. We live together, we die together. Sasuke struggled to activate his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and bravely said, "What are you here for? If you want a fight, you'll get it." "I dont want to fight, but it seems that is what you want to do." Tenzo said as he activiated his sage mode. Forming a rasenshuriken in his right hand he then made a chidori in the othet, fusing them together to make a Radori, his custom jutsu. Tenzo then threw the jutsu with speed at the three ninja. Before it landed he started weaving the signs for another jutsu. "Water Style: Tsunami!" Tenzo said as his second jutsu raced towards Sasuke and the others. Naruto and Sasuke smiled. Heh, way too easy. Let's go, Sasuke! Sasuke only nodded as Naruto went into Tailed Beast Mode while Sasuke encased the construct with his Susanoo. Together, the two boosted each other's chakra levels, while simultaneously drawing off of Hikari's Tenseigan Chakra Mode. As their chakras were connected, telepathical communication was possible. Sorry for taking chakra, Hikari, Sasuke apologized. No worries, you two. I got plenty of reserves, Hikari replied. Naruto reprimanded, No more pushing yourself, Hikari. You already spent most of your chakra fighting the Mizukage! Hikari smiled, No, no, I'm fine. Just a little tired. Naruto and Sasuke concentrated and a sword formed that sliced the flimsy technique that was the Typhoon Lightning Spiralling Shuriken. Tch! A user of Sage Mode? This weak? Naruto, you could beat him with your Frog Kumite easily! Sasuke scoffed. Naruto scolded, Don't get too lax now, Sasuke! We can't let our guard down and we're already stretched thin. Our chakra reserves are getting low. Sasuke calmed, Yeah, yeah, okay. We're going to use Scorch Release: Halo Hurricane Jet Black Arrow Style Zero. The Kurama construct's two hands went into the air as if it was holding the sky. Both boys copied the movement and began forming the technique. Sasuke yelled, "Run from this if you can!" Hikari hopped into the jewel on the head where Sasuke and Naruto were and put her hands on them, channeling her chakra into them. The construct leapt into the air and chucked the twin shurikens. It sailed impossibly fast at Tenzo. "And you say I am bad?" Tenzo asked as the two shuriken passed through him, using time-space ninjutsu. "Lava Release: Volcanic Eruption!" Tenzo said, as a giant volcano appeared erupting wildly. "Storm Release Monsoon" Tenzo continued. "And I am not finished yet.Lightning Release: Super Sonic Teleportation." Tenzo said as he erupted into the atmosphere. He landed quite a distance away from them weaving signs. "Yin-Release: Yin Dragon!" Tenzo used another Jutsu. Naruto tilted his head. Is he stupid? The Rasenshuriken will explode. Sure enough, the twin shurikens hit the sand and erupted in a dual pyronado of flames which completely eradicated the forming volcano and vaporized the monsoon. Luckily, Tenzo had used Space-Time Ninjutsu. quickly enough to avoid being barbequed by Sasuke's incoming Amaterasu. Sasuke glanced up at the sky and noted the forming cumulonimbus clouds. He sparked a Chidori in his hand and called into the sky: Kirin! Come! And there he was. The celestial lightning giraffe who only listens to Sasuke as he is his master. He stared at Tenzo, who was quickly weaving signs, with his eternal eyes and swiped downwards, directing the lightning bolt that is Kirin at him. "Uh oh, this is strong..." Tenzo said viewing the large lightning giraffe. As it was about to hit him he used Lightning Style: Super Sonic Teleportation, so Sasuke couldn't move it in time. Kirin erupted blowing up a large chunk of beach. "Do you really think you can beat me on my own island?" Tenzo asked as he made a giant fire dragon "Summoning Jutsu!". Smoke erupted from the ground as Tenzo summoned a giant lizard. "Water Release: Chakra Sapping Acid Rain!" Tenzo and the lizard perfermod the same Jutsu. As the rain started it covered the entire island. At first it was no more than a mere drizzle, but continued until it was a monsoon. Tenzo stood back weaving signs, "Are you sure its a good idea?" The Tuatara asked Tenzo "It will be contained." Tenzo said as he finished weaving signs, a large column of smoke erupted around him. Acid rain, eh? Sasuke scoffed, Naruto, switch your chakra to defensive mode! With my Susanoo, it won't penetrate! Naruto and Sasuke locked hands and made the Rat seal together. All chakra shifted to maintaining a barrier. Sasuke looked behind him and yelled, "Hikari, we'll buy you five minutes! Hurry and take him down!" She releases her arms from the chakra siphons she had made, reabsorbed them and leapt out of the jewel. The acid rain was no problem for her since she had Tenseigan Chakra Mode active. She also has her Truthseeker Orbs nullifying the rain's effects. At best, I could go for twice as long as Sasuke's barrier. I hope this works. She formed a Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion and compressed it into a sword. She leapt so fast that she was at Tenzo's neck in a blink of an eye. "Bye-bye!" she sing-songed, as she brought her sword up, just milliseconds away from lopping off Tenzo's head. Tenzo stood there unmoving. As Hikari's sword nearly chopped his head off the Tuatara's tongue shot out faster than Sasuke's Sharingan could follow, it wrapped around Tenzo and pulled him away. Hikari's sword missed harmlessly. "Thanks! Summoning Jutsu: Carnivorous Plants!!!" Tenzo summoned four plants that surrounded him and the Tuatara. "Acid Barrier Jutsu." As Tenzo performed the Jutsu the four plants released acid that enclosed Tenzo and his lizard companion. "This barrier will melt anything it touches." The Tuatara told the enemies... "Oh, really?" Hikari said, "It can't melt Truthseeker Orbs last time I checked. And my Golden Wheel Rebirth Explosion is made of Truthseeker Orbs." To prove her point, Hikari held her blade up in the sky and brought it down, easily slicing through the barrier, stopping centimeters from Tenzo's scalp. "What did I tell you?" She glanced up at Naruto and Sasuke. Oh no, I'm going to have to encase them with Truthseeker Orbs. The Majestic Attire can't hold out much longer... Hikari bolted back and covered the melting Majestic Attire with Truthseeker Orbs. She said, "We're at a disadvantage. If only we could shift locations..." Sasuke sighed, "Ok, Hikari, not meaning to push you again but could you use Logos Arts?" She lightened up, "Good idea, Sasuke!" She erected a barrier in space-time that would freeze time at her will. She froze time and everything within the space froze, including the rain. She released her time barrier on Sasuke and Naruto and shouted, "Go get him! I won't be able to hold this!" Naruto and Sasuke bolted out, Naruto preparing a while Sasuke made a Susanoo fist. We'll knock him out cold with this! He can't fight this time barrier! At the last second, she shouted, "Stop!" She froze Naruto and Sasuke and unfroze Tenzo, who scooched out of the way. Tenzo leapt up, back flipped and kicked Hikari in the jaw knocking her backwards. "Why the hell did you stop?" Tenzo asked Sasuke, Naruto and the semi unconscious Hikari. Before she got kicked, Hikari had crossed two of her Truthseeker rods near her face but she was too slow. Tenzo grazed the rod and landed a clean kick to her chin. She was thrown backward, breaking through the remnants of the Majestic Attire. She landed with a flump in the sand. Hikari couldn't feel pain since she was still in Tenseigan Chakra Mode. It dissipated with a hiss. Sasuke and Naruto ran over, the time spell broken. Sasuke immediately used Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi to incinerate the remnants of the acid rainstorm. He cradled Hikari, "What the hell did you do that for?" Tenzo stood their unanswering, then he realized why she had stopped. They all wore Leaf Headbands like himself. Tenzo quickly explained this to Sasuke and Naruto. "We have a problem. One of the Jutsus I did was a Kinjutsu, it will have infected her. If she doesn't get the cure quickly she will die." He waited as Sasuke and Naruto discussed something. Hikari said, "No problem." She whispered to Sasuke her plan. Sasuke tearfully repeated the plan to Naruto. "Okay, together," Naruto said. Hikari smiled, "I've loved you two equally. Remember that." Sasuke, with his Sword of Kusanagi, and Naruto, with a kunai, slashed at Hikari's throat and stepped back as the gates of her carotid artery and jugular vein opened. "Oooooh, Interesting..." A voice said from behind Tenzo. "Why the hell did you fo that? I had a cure!" Tenzo demanded!!! The figure behind Tenzo climbed out of the tree he wad harboring in revealing himself to be Zetsu. "Just wait and see," Sasuke said. As soon as the words left his lips, blood stopped gushing out of Hikari. It all raced back into her and the wounds closed. Her eyes flew open as she coughed, "Ugh... Dying is not fun. I can tell you that. I won't be pulling a stunt like that anytime soon." Hikari then fainted and Sasuke knew why. With his Sharingan, he could see that Hikari had lost nearly all of her chakra. Naruto sent his thoughts to Sasuke. I think we may have to stay the night to fully recover. Sasuke replied, I ''hate to admit it but you're right.'' Naruto cleared his throat. "Soooo... Can we stay here overnight to recover? We are quite drained from fighting Danzō and almost simultaneously fighting you." "Okay, anything for another leaf ninja. But if you try anything i will have Zetsu eliminate you with his Mangekyo Sharingan. Tenxo gestured for the three others to follow him back to his hideout. The hidout was made from wood and thatch with small stpes lwading up the front door. Inisde their wad one bed, a cupboard, a shelf and a small table. On the table was a glass with coconut milk in it. On the shelf were a few photos ov some ninja. Other than that the one room house was very bare. Naruto had no comment. Sasuke said, "Nice house." He then summoned his snake, Aoda, and requested him to serve as a bed for himself and his friends. Aoda complied. He slithered outside and fell asleep allowing his master and friends to sleep on his skin.